My temptation Konoha High
by Uchiha-Yakusha101
Summary: She feelt like a princess thanks to his family. But the problem is, she never can find the right guy. Her looks aren't the only thing about her! Sakura just can't wait till she finds her temptation, and neither can he.


I have always wondered why I could never get the guy I wanted

**My Temptation**

By Uchiha-Yakusha101

_Chapter One_

I have always wondered why I could never get the guy I wanted. Everyone says that I am "gorgeous". I mean, if that's so, then why can't I seem to get the guy I_ really_ want? It just doesn't make any sense to me. Well, I do get guys, and I have had plenty of boyfriends, but none of them actually knew me (like none of them knew my favorite color…which was really dumb… if you have a brain you should figure it out…). And they ONLY liked me because I'm (according to them) extremely "hot" (well La De freaking' Da.). But, it isn't about how hot you are, it's about who you are as a person. And I wish that for once, there would be a guy who would get to know me for me, and not as an image. Who will understand who I am and then says he likes me. A guy who will say that I'm beautiful, and not hot. The one who'll stand behind me- no matter what happens. Honestly, I don't believe in such a guy- well at least not yet.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm sorry honey."_

"_It's okay mom- honestly. I understand. I am a big girl you know. We need more money as a family, and this job will help dad with that."_

"_You make me prouder everyday Sakura. At any rate your plane is about to leave, so here are keys to the house you will be moving into. Remember you will NOT be alone because you will be living with a family friend. Here is your plane ticket. Your father and I felt bad about all of this so we have made it a first-class ticket."_

_As she handed me the keys and my ticket, she also handed me another key. _

"_Mom…what is this key for?" She just smiles that mother-know-everything-that-you-don't-know smile of hers and ushered me into the plane. I quickly found my seat and put my belongings in the over-head bin. Then I sat down awaiting take-off. _

"_Thank you for choosing Konohagakure Airlines as your one way flight to Konoha. To fasten your seatbelts…" The flight attendants' voice drowned out as I fell asleep. _

_**End Flashback**_

This brings me currently in a cab with the license plates "art-bang". I really don't understand but…. I won't dwell on it. I have been riding in the Art-Bang Cab for a glorious 30 minutes, and I somehow managed NOT to fall asleep. Probably due, to most likely sleeping in the plane. When I told him that I was going to "Police Force Lane" his face was like a mix of shock and awe like I shouldn't even be riding in a cab. But honestly, his face was hilarious. Well, my mom _did _say that I was to stay with family friends, but she never mentioned how rich they were…or anything about them as a matter of fact.

"We are almost there Miss. Un."

"Thank you." I looked out the window to see the most magnificent sight. Trimmed bushes shaped like animals. Huge mansions that seemed to reach the sky and beyond. Then the car turned, and as I looked at the street sign, I noticed it said "Police Force Lane". As I was looking at the houses, I noticed something, as you go further down the road, the houses get bigger and bigger. I looked down at the address in my hand

999 Police Force Lane

Konohagakure Japan

The cab came to a stop. I looked up to see a huge mansion.

"Are you one hundred percent sure that this is IN FACT 999 Police Force lane?" I said incredulously looking at the mansion before me.

"Yes un." I got out of the cab, took all of my belongings (and the mass of bags) out of it, and paid the cab driver.

"Thank you sir."

"No problemo un." He said, and then drove off.

I noticed an elegant woman come out of the huge doors ahead of me.

"You must be Haruno Sakura."

"Um-Yes. You must pardon my rudeness ma'am, but I have no idea who you are."

"I like her already Mikoto." I looked past the woman called Mikoto to see a stern looking man walking in our general direction. **(A/N: I soo stole that from Pirates of the Caribbean… like you know set sail in a general that way direction? AHAHAH ok I'm done now….)**

"Hello Sakura. I am Uchiha Fugaku . Owner of Uchiha Incorporations, and of this house. Also, father to Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke."

"The actors-slash-models I presume. It's very nice to meet your acquaintance Uchiha- Sama. As you most likely know I am Haruno Sakura, and I would like to thank your for your hospitality."

"Clever girl." The man said "You'll fit in quite well." He turned around and stalked off.

"Phew."

"Talking to sophisticated can be tiring, I understand. You do not need to speak in such a way when its just you and me. We can talk like mother and daughter."

"Thank you. It means a lot. I don't get to talk very much with my own mother."

"At any rate, you came just in time for dinner, and the chef has just prepared the most delectable soup!" We walked in the front door, and I just gaped at the elegance of the home, but gapping would be rude, so I just followed Mikoto to the dinner room. I sat down next to Sasuke (whom I've seen in shows and magazines…The Uchiha brothers are legendary…let's put it that way) I noticed Sasuke looking me up and down.

"Father the business- Why who is this?" Itachi said as he walked into the room. His eyes looked at mine and we locked gazes for a second. In a way, he seemed to be studying me. Their mother, noticing their gazes spoke up. "This is Haruno Sakura and she will be staying with us for quite some time- you might want to think it of "moving in"."

Itachi once again looked back at me and smirked gently **(A/N: AHA Itachi? Smirking GENTLY?! Baha….ok done…)** said "Pleasure. I'm sure."

"Whatever. Just another fan girl to annoy me." My eye twitched as I tried not to strangle the dim-witted conceited Uchiha **BOY** next to me. Smirking I turned and looked him directly in the eye. I saw his questioning gaze watching me every move.

"I'm sure _your grace_," I said mockingly and I saw him sneer, " that I can assure you- that in no way WHAT SO EVER will I ever in a MILLION years become one of your pathetically, idiotic, slutty-ass fan girls, who obviously waste their time liking someone as conceited as you!" I saw- from the corner of my eye, Itachi raising his eyebrows in amusement and his MOTHER stifling a laugh. This, I could tell ticked him off.

"Oh really _Pinky_-" **FREEZE!** Okay, if you know ONE thing about me you'll know that calling me Pinky just because my hair in pink is one very bad move **UN FREEZE**. "I'd like to see you try and-"

"And what...lemme guess See who can eat soup faster? It'll be me!"

"Huh?" Luckily for him I wasn't hungry so I just "gave him mine"… on his head. (if you call pouring all over that little chicken ass giving him mine…) Yeah- I was smirking


End file.
